Riverflow
by HK Keiji
Summary: Pippin, a young bullied hobbit runs into Merry who saves him from drowning, a hobbit from another part of the shire. They were never supposed to meet, but sometimes things were just meant to flow. merryxpippin LOVE.


Riverflow: Pippin, a young bullied hobbit runs into Merry who saves him from drowning, a hobbit from another part of the shire. They were never supposed to meet. A story of forbidden love. [merryxpippin]

* * *

_Fool of a Took!_

Pippin's eyes went blurry from tears. He clenched his fists into his cloak and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders, fighting the urge to cry. Stumbling through the woods, he almost tripped.

_Always getting in trouble... making mistakes..._ he shut his eyes, holding back the tears.

_It's all your fault..._

His foot caught sharply into a jutting tree root and he fell roughly onto the forest floor, sobbing. His hands were scratched from the sharp twigs and rocks as he pushed his small body back up and started to run blindly.

He didn't stop running until he reached the brook. A small river bubbling over muddy rocks.

Slipping to the floor, he buried his head into his arms and cried.

He was the youngest Took.

The youngest hobbit who was always making mistakes, being bullied, an outcast. Even the friends he tried to follow around made fun of him, and how he was smaller than the rest. Tiny Took. Little Pip.

He cried, staring at his reflection in the brook.

It would be so easy just to melt away.

Rubbing his eyes, he stood up firmly and took one step into the river. It was cold, autumn water. A sharp chill immediately ran through his body and made him shiver violently.

He slipped slightly on the mossy river rocks. Another step into the cold river. And another.

The cold numbed out all his senses.

* * *

Merry sat by the river.

It was the end of summer. Autumn was creeping up the trees, turning the beautiful greens into dirty browns. Leafs were floating down from the branches and landing gently in the still moving water.

A soft breeze ruffled his hair.

He rarely told anybody about his secret river spot.

Sometimes, just sometimes he preferred to come here alone. To sit by the riverbank and think quietly to himself. He was always somewhat more intelligent than the other boisterous hobbits, particularly for his age. None of them interested him, not even the pretty lass Rosie, or his two good friends Frodo and Sam.

He frowned when he heard something.

Lifting his head, he gazed around listening intently.

_Crying_.

Or was that just the bubbling of the stream?

Frowning, he lifted himself to his feet and followed the noise of sobbing. Stumbling through a few bushes and branches, he could hear the crying become clearer. Someone was here, at his stream.

Then he saw him.

Merry froze and stared.

A boy, a hobbit tween, gazing with teary eyes into the river. Soft chocolate gold curls fell over sparkling sky blue eyes. Smooth fair skin, dappled from the cool sunlight. He was a Fallohide. He was beautiful.

More beautiful than any hobbit he had ever seen before.

He watched as the boy stood up and stepped into the river. He frowned.

Suddenly, Merry's eyes widened.

"S-stop! Hey!"

Startled, the fair haired boy looked up and slipped into the bubbling river with a yelp.

Merry panicked, rushing down to the stream side and into the river. He splashed towards the struggling young hobbit; coming up almost chest deep in the water before he reached out and grabbed the younger's arm and dragged him out.

They collapsed on the side of the bank.

Breathing heavily, and sopping wet, Merry turned to gaze at the youngling hobbit.

Beautiful.

Dark gold wet curls stuck to the pale skin of the boy.

"Are you ok?" He asked tentatively.

The young hobbit slowly opened his blue eyes, turning to look at him before they widened. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run but before he could, Merry dragged him back down onto the soft grass.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," Merry had to fight the urge to suddenly smile. The young hobbit was shyer than most. "Are you alright?" He repeated slowly.

The boy opened his mouth, then shut it quickly and nodded, blue eyes studying the older hobbit.

"What's your name?"

The young hobbit licked his lips nervously, looking up at him. "P-Pippin..." he stuttered.

"Pippin..." Merry sighed as he relished the name on his lips. "I'm Merry."

He stood up and held his hand out to Pippin, who took it shyly.

He winced as he got to his feet, Merry frowned.

"Did you twist your ankle...?"

"I'm fine..." Pippin hissed as he leant on his injured foot. He limped uneasily towards the closest tree to lean against it. "Thanks... for... " his voice trailed off, almost distantly. Blue green eyes flickered over Merry. He started to move away.

"W-wait... where are you going?" Merry stepped forward, unsure of whether the boy was alright.

Pippin bit his lip. "H-home... I'm late, sorry, I have to go!"

Without warning the young fair hobbit turned and began to run, disappearing into the forest before Merry even had a chance to react. He sighed, as he lost sight of the golden haired hobbit.

He was truly beautiful. Merry began to amble back through the woods back to his own house.

Then he wondered... if he would ever see Pippin again.

* * *

dont ask. LOL

xx keiji jamie (she is the wall i bounce my ideas off)


End file.
